Ethan Gets What He Wants
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ethan is always the easy going one in the family and sometimes that means not getting what he wants. There is one thing though that he wants more then anything and he finally was able to get it. What could it be? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, work for Disney and Disney's Stuck In The Middle in anyway. This story parrings was a request

* * *

Ethan loves his family, Making movies, and music and that includes playing with his guitar. What almost everyone else don't know is he also loves boys. The only two people who know Ethen's secret is his twin brothers Lewie and Beast. Long story short the twins caught him looking at gay porn and to keep them quiet he gave both of them blow jobs. Since then the three of them just sucked each other and it was not to keep quiet about Ethen being secretly gay.

The three of them just did it to relieve there boners. The only thing the three have not done was having a real dick up their ass. They also have not kissed each other. It was just blow jobs as the twins did not know about fucking as they only saw two guys in the video sucking each other. When Ethen is not doing homework, working at the shop, or with at least of the twins, he is sliding a homemade dildo up his ass.

Ethan wants to be fucked badly but dose not want to get his brothers involved. Blow jobs is one thing but being fucked was off the table. Knowing them they want to try and Ethan dose not believe there cute bubble butts could take it. Luckily so far he has not been caught fucking himself. Who knows what will happen. What's worse then that is if he gets caught messing around with his younger brothers.

Ethan shook his head from those thoughts and replaced them of cute boys at his school and wondered what they look like naked. The closes he came seeing any of his classmates naked is changing for gym. If he was lucky enough he gets to see at least one of them just in his boxers. Which was a rarity. The closes was just shirtless in the locker room or on the curt when it becomes shirts vs skins.

As he was thinking of the shirtless boys his hand went faster on the dildo going in his ass. Ethen just moaned away. Ethen for one was not jacking off he wanted to see if he can cum without touching his dick. It has not happened yet as he ends up jacking off towards the end. Today was no different as he could no longer take it anymore and started to jack off until he came onto his forehead, chest, and belly.

Two weeks have passed since Ethen used his dildo on himself. Ethen for one was going crazy not being able to use his dick sexually. Poor Ethen was too busy to play with it. The same with the twins. He wish he had time for a quick blow job from them and give one in return but it did not happen in the two weeks. Don't feel bad about the twins too now. They had time to suck each other.

However when they get to see Ethen to suck him he was to tired to enjoy it so they did not even bother. What made matters worse that his dick was hard just looking at his classmates. What will make it worse is having gym with some of them that he is in class with right now. Ethen dose not think he could last any longer. There was only one thing to do and he did not like it.

Ethen raised his hand to use the washroom. Once given the ok Ethen went to grab the pass on hopes no one saw the tent in his pants and being skinny jeans they just might. Once in the washroom Ethen went into the stall and quickly went to work on his hard dick. He was to busy not to notice a boy was in the washroom as well. In fact Ethen forgot to close the stall door. Once Ethen was jacking himself off he let out a moan.

With Ethen's eyes closed the boy walked slowly to the stall watching Ethen jack off. This made the boy hard. The boy being bold stepped even closer to the point he was in the stall with Ethen. The boy managed to close the door and lock it while Ethen kept jacking away. It was now or never for the boy as his heart raised not knowing what Ethen would do to him if caught but he can't back down now.

The boy was soon on his hands and knees. His face so close to Ethen's dick. Soon his tong was out and touched Ethen's sack. Ethen just kept moaning as he was too far gone. The boy soon was sucking on Ethan's sack. Just by the heat from it the boy knew Ethan was close of shooting his load. Without thinking the boy removed Ethen's hand and started to suck away.

That's when Ethen opened his eyes to see the boy sucking him. Ethen was still to far gone to ask questions. Instead he started to face fuck the boy. It was only a few thrusts until he shot his load into the boys mouth. The boy for one swallowed every drop. What felt like munities in the washroom it was only thirty seconds. Plenty of time to wash up and return to class.

Non of the boys said a word. Ethen for one did not know what happened. As he wondered was it some kind of realistic fantasy. Ethen ended up getting his answer at gym when he saw the same boy again. Turns out he is a new student named Jordan. Ethen just nodded at Jordan not bringing up the whole washroom thing. As for Jordan he was glad that Ethen did not pound on him right there and then.

When the boys went out onto the gym floor it was basketball once again and like always it was shirts vs skins. Not only Ethen and a few of the boys he was crushing on was skins so was Jordan. Ethen did his best to play well so no one notices him checking out the new kid. As he played he was trying to find away to get some alone time with Jordan. Today happened to be his lucky day.

The gym teacher wanted Ethen and Jordan to stay behind to put the basketballs away while the others change. Once in the storage room the boys where alone and right away Jorden went to kiss Ethen but Ethen stopped it.

"Not here. Someone might see. We can head back to my house if that's cool with your parents."

It was a little quiet at the house a little too quiet. Ethen knows if its this quiet its not going to last long. The boys made it up to his half clean room. As for Jordan he seen that Ethen must have at least two brothers. Ethen just smiled and closed the door. The two soon begin to make out. Ethen quickly was getting hard as the two made out.

Before Jorden realizes Ethen his on his knees pulling down Jorden's pants along with his boxers. Ethen smiled seeing another dick face to face. Shure seeing Lewie and Beast's dicks was great but it was not as big as Jorden's. Without hesitation Ethen sucked it right away. Jordan just moaned as Ethen sucked away. Ethen just sucked him until Jordan shot his load into his mouth. Ethen gladly swallowed his first load of cum.

"Fuck me. I need it so bad."

Jordan's eyes widen as he watched Ethen pull down his pants along with his boxers reveling his hard dick. Not needing to be told twice Jordan went to work rimming Ethen before sliding his dick into Ethen's surprisingly lose hole. Ethen just moaned as Jordan trusted into him. At first it was slow then it went faster and harder. Both boys started to moan.

It only took a few more thrusts for Jordan to be on edge as well as Ethan. However it was Ethen that was closer on edge. He for one can't believe it's finally happening. A hands free cum, now all he had to last a little bit longer which was not long at all. After only a few more thrusts Ethan finally gotten his hands free cum. Seeing this caused Jordan to cum as he never got someone to cum without them touching themselves.

Jordan wanted a turn of being fucked and Ethan for one had no problem with that. Jordan was soon sucking Ethan the second time of the day until he was once again hard. Jordan was soon on his back looking up at Ethan. The two boys smiled and soon Ethan was rimming his first ass. He was hoping he was doing it right. By the sounds of Jordan's moans he was.

Once Ethan thought Jordan was nice and ready he aimed his dick at Jordan's hole and pushed. His dick went in with ease. After only a few thrusts the boys began to moan. Ethen soon picked up speed as he was enjoying fucking Jordan. As Ethen fucked away the door opened and standing there was Lewie and Beast. Jordan for one did not know what to do.

Ethan seeing the look on Jordan's face and soon turn around to see his brothers. He did not know what to do either. The twins just looked at each other before closing the door and quickly got undressed reveling there hard dicks. Ethen just sighed knowing there was only one way out of this and that's have his brothers join in. Ethen took the lead by sucking on Beast's dick. Jordan soon got the idea and started sucking Lewie.

Now all four boys where moaning. Jordan never thought a four way would happen but he's not complaining. The twins where wondering if having a dick up their ass will hurt but they where not willing try with Ethan's big dick as well as the mystery boy. Right now the twins are enjoying getting sucked. Once the twins had their dry cum they went after the new boy's dick while Ethan fucked away on him.

Jordan still can't believe this is happening. Not only he is being fucked by a cute boy but getting double teamed on his dick by two other cute boys. All this put Jordan to edge and end up coming on the twins. Something the twins are use to. The twins soon got off Ethen's bed and went on Lewie's bed and went into a sixty nine as Ethen continues to fuck away on Jordan.

After coming deep inside of Jordan Ethan pulled out he laid next to Jordan where they both passed out. The twins notice this and thought they should try fucking. The two decided to do rock, paper, sisters to find out who is going to fuck first. However after ending up in ties they decided to fuck Ethan and Jordan. Without any complaints Beast wanted to fuck Jordan and Lewie wants to fuck Ethan.

The two had some idea how to do it by watching Ethen. The twins looked at each other and both managed to slide their dicks into the other's ass. After a few thrust they found out why Ethan enjoyed it. After a few more thrust the twins went little faster causing them not only to moan but waking up Ethan and Jordan. The older boys just let the fucking happen as they also moaned.

After only a few more thrusts the twins end up having there third dry cum of the day. They wasted no time pulling out. The two soon went to Lewie's bed where they passed out. Ethan and Jordan just smiled looking at the two passed out boys. They both knew they where not ready for their big dicks so they got dressed instead and head downstairs leavening a naked Lewie and Beast passed out. Ethan and Jordan soon end up being secret boyfriends where they let Lewie and Beast join in their fun time to time.

* * *

What did you think of the story? Please let me know


End file.
